


The Crashing Game

by Formula_Tea



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think about Felipinho teaching Victoria how to play toy cars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crashing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinebaby_f1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebaby_f1/gifts).



Felipinho looked over the line of cars, trying to pick the best car for Victoria. She should have a black and gold car, like her papa, but he didn’t have one.

Victoria looked between Felipinho and the cars, waiting for him to start the game.

“Mama!” Felipinho called, jumping up and racing to the kitchen, where Mama was having coffee with Victoria’s mama. “I don’t have a car like Victoria’s papa. She cannot play.”

“Why don’t you let Victoria chose?” Mama suggested.

“Because then it won’t be _right_ ,” Felipinho said. He couldn’t believe his mother was being so silly.

Both women followed him into the play room where he showed them the problem. No black and gold car. He had lots of red ones and white cars and blue cars and green cars and even a red and silver car, which Victoria was currently driving into the sofa leg.

“See?” Felipinho said.

“What car do you want to drive, Victoria?” Mama asked.

Felipinho huffed. This wasn’t fair.

Victoria stopped smashing the car into the leg long enough to lift it up.

“That’s a nice one,” Victoria’s mama said.

“That’s not her papa though,” Felipinho huffed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Mama said, ruffling Felipinho’s hair. “You show her how to do it.”

Mama took Victoria’s mama back into the kitchen and Felipinho turned back to Victoria, who had gone back to crashing the car into the chair leg. Felipinho shook his head. She was too little to play cars.

“Have to come onto the mat,” Felipinho said, pointing to his car mat.

Victoria looked up, down to the mat, then grinned a toothless smile to Felipinho.

“Here’s the starting line,” Felipinho said, placing his own little white car on the mat as Victoria crawled over. “Then you have to go all the way around, like this:” Felipinho showed the little Venezuelan, spinning around as he drove his car around the twisting track. “See? And you can’t go out of the lines, otherwise you crash.”

“Crash!” Victoria repeated, clapping.

“No, that isn’t a good thing,” Felipinho said. “Alright, you put your car here, next to mine, and whoever is fastest around the track wins, yes?”

“Wins!”

“Alright then,” Felipinho said, positioning his car again and waiting for Victoria to so the same. “Three- two- one- go!”

Felipinho was leading as they made their way to the first corner, even though he had slowed down a little, because Victoria was much littler than him and it wasn’t fair. As he came around the corner, Victoria carried on, driving straight off of the mat and into the toy box.

“Crash!” she cried, lifting her hands up and giggling.

Felipinho grinned, shaking his head at how silly Victoria was being.

“No,” he said, shuffling over to where she was. “Are not supposed to crash.”

“Is fun,” Victoria said, taking her car into her hand again. “Am going to crash into Felli’s car.”

She put her car down on the mat right behind Felipinho’s, grinning up at him.

“Have to catch it first!” Felipinho said, quickly catching onto the new game and pulling his car out of Victoria’s path. He knew Victoria was too little to play actual cars, but this was just as fun. “Can’t catch me. I’m faster.”

“No, I am faster, Felli,” Victoria sang, giggling as she went to hit Felipinho’s car with her own, missing by about an inch. “Am going to get you.”

“Are not.”

The pair skidded around the play room, the car mat, race, and other cars forgotten in favour of their new game. Victoria’s car had crashed into every vertical surface in the room, always missing Felipinho’s by a couple of centimetres, and each new crash birthed another eruption of giggles from the pair of them.

“Am going to get you this time, Felli!” Victoria sang, lining up her car. Felipinho grinned back at her, holding his car still and waiting to move it at the last moment. Victoria and her car came hurtling towards him and, when he moved his car out of the way, her car crashed into the person waiting behind them.

“Ouch!” Victoria’s papa jumped back and the giggles immediately fell from both Felipinho’s and Victoria’s faces. They looked up as both fathers came into the room. Pastor fell onto the little sofa, rubbing his sore toe when Victoria had crashed into it. Victoria and Felipinho glanced at each other worriedly, but all fear of a telling off disappeared when Felipe burst out laughing.

“What are you two playing?”

“The crashing game,” Felipinho said, as if that were obvious and they hadn’t made it up half an hour ago.

“The crashing game?” Felipe asked, still laughing.

“Do you want to play?” Felipinho asked, offering his car.

“Yes!” Victoria said, grabbing hold of her father’s hand. “Papa play! You can catch Felli, can’t you Papa?”

“I don’t know about catch,” Felipe said, taking the car Felipinho offered. “But he can definitely crash, Victoria.”

Pastor rolled his eyes, taking the car his daughter offered in order to defend the Maldonado family’s honour.


End file.
